narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
InoSaku/Unofficial
Openings/Endings Part I Openings * In Naruto Opening 2, Haruka Kanata, Sakura and Ino are shown back to back, standing determined while Sakura's cut hair flies away in the wind. This is a reference to their match in the chunin exam arc. In version 1, Ino's long ponytail trails behind her, but in version 2 of the opening, Ino's hair has been cut as well. Endings * Naruto Ending 2, Harmonia, features a duet sung between Sakura and Ino as the two dance in harmony together, swaying gently to the sides, crying together, or gesturing happily together. At the end of the song, they both send out telepathy together to try to get their feelings across. The song is about the desire to see a loved one be happy and be there to dry their tears and speak their hearts. Significantly, "Harmony" is the meaning that Ino assigned to the cosmos flower, which she compared Sakura to in their youth. Fillers Part I Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, Ino and Sakura are sent to examine a corpse that was believed to be that of Gennō. They conclude that it is not actually him. Ino later tries to use her Mind Body Switch Technique on the real Gennō, but the tremendous pain his body is under forces her to cancel the technique. Kaima Capture Mission Naruto spots Sakura and Ino strolling through town, Ino carrying a large flower bouquet. Ino and Sakura vent to each other as they walk. Ino fumes, and Sakura smiles pleasant at her. Sakura says that she's been feeling exhausted from all the training she's done lately. Naruto runs and calls out to Sakura, catching both the girl's attention and immediately annoying Ino. Ino says that Naruto has too much time on his hands, an accusation that Naruto shoots right back at her. Ino complains that Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma are all out on a mission that she was left out of and pouts. Sakura smiles sympathetically and elaborates that Ino was down with a cold while the rest of her team had to leave on an urgent mission. Ino is now fully recovered, and has nothing to pour all her frustration and fighting spirit into. Naruto suggests that she simply pour that energy into training. Ino blushes and shakes her head, saying that in the Yamanaka family, if she doesn't have a training partner, then she's made to help out at the shop instead. Naruto deduces that this is because Ino would skip out on training if she was doing it alone, making Ino blush again in embarrassment as she denies that. Sakura smiles and giggles at Ino. Suddenly, Shino appears behind Naruto, surprising Naruto. Sakura and Ino sweatdrop at Naruto's exaggerated reaction. When Shino informs them that Ino, Shino, and Naruto have been summoned for a mission together, Sakura and Ino exchange a surprised glance. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, Ino and the rest of the Konoha 11 are sent to help the Three Sand Siblings defeat the Four Celestial Symbols Men; she and Shikamaru aid Temari in her fight with Kujaku. While Kujaku is eventually defeated, Ino feels she contributed little in the fight and, back in Konoha, asks to train with Sakura to be a medical-nin. Sakura agrees, but Ino is dismayed when Sakura reminds her that she will be her junior during the course of their training. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years after Naruto leaves Konoha to train, another Chūnin Exams is held. Because participants must enter as part of three-man teams, Ino invites Sakura to be Shikamaru's replacement on Team 10 since Shikamaru is already a chūnin. During the first exam, Ino, Sakura, and Chōji are seated in different rooms and are tasked with getting a combined score of exactly 100 points on their written test despite their separation. Ino telepathically contacts Sakura and Chōji in order to assign which questions to answer. After the initial testing period is over, they are given a bonus question: each team must unanimously select one of their members to disqualify from the rest of the exams. After Sakura consults with Ino about the true meaning of the question, team 10 selects nobody, which is the correct answer and which qualifies them for the next phase. Those who pass the first exam must reach the Demon Desert within three days in order to participate in the second exam. Team 10 successfully does so and they are given the same objective as they had in the exam several years ago: obtain a scroll from another team. While wondering, Ino and Sakura get into an argument where they comment on each other's breast sizes. They shove each other's chests and blush. They wander through the desert for three days, losing their provisions to an Ame-team. While recuperating at an oasis, they are confronted by Team Ameno, and Ino is knocked out on her first attempt to attack them. Awakening and remembering her training, she uses her sensing abilities to locate their attackers and telepathically links with Sakura and Chōji once more, allowing them to coordinate their attacks and defeat Team Ameno. Once Sakura and Ino heal their injuries, Team Ameno offers them their scroll. However, theirs is the same scroll that Team 10 already has, so they are allowed to keep it. They go their separate ways, agreeing to meet again in the third exam. Team 10 is later attacked by Team Saya. Saya possesses Ino's mind and forces her to attack Sakura. When Chōji, meanwhile, begins overwhelming Saya's teammates, Saya possesses his mind instead, and she forces him to attack Sakura using his Super Multi-Size Technique. Ino is able to release Chōji using her Mind Body Switch Technique, forcing Team Saya to retreat. Team 10 is afterwards trapped in a sandstorm, during which Ino and Chōji are poisoned by a cloaked Mamushi. Sakura escapes the sandstorm, defeats Team Saya, and then returns to heal Ino and Chōji. Team 10 is eventually found by one of the exam's proctors, who brings them to where all of the other genin are being assembled. They are informed that the Chūnin Exams have been cancelled; reports on the participants' performances will be sent back to their villages, leaving their promotion up to their superiors. When they get back to Konoha, Tsunade promotes Ino, Sakura, and Chōji to chūnin. Part II Big Adventure! The Quest for the Fourth Hokage's Legacy In episodes 170-171, the day before the final round of the chunin exams, Team 7 (sans Sasuke) and Team 10 both hear from Guy about "The Fourth Hokage's Legacy," something they think must be a secret technique that will help lead them to victory. Sakura joins Naruto, and Ino and Choji bring Shikamaru, both wanting their teammate to be the one to succeed. When Sakura and Naruto reach the electric gates of the valley and are stumped as to how to continue, Ino sighs and calls out to them from the other side. Ino points out the hole in the gate for them to crawl through, saying she can't bear to watch their pathetic display. One face-to-face, Ino and Sakura begin a heated argument about who will win the finals, Naruto or Shikamaru. The two boys in question are uninterested in the argument, but Ino and Sakura continue passionately, saying that the other will be left crying in the dust and throwing out their usual insults and nicknames. When Guy appears, Ino and Sakura can immediately tell it's him past his disguise and are shocked that Naruto is so simple that he cannot see through it as well. Still, they are spurned on to continue the adventure in search of the legacy. After narrowly escaping a spiderweb trap, Ino and Sakura sit down with the others and discuss the hints in the scroll and how to proceed. Before running into the next obstacle, Sakura and Ino are trying to decipher the meaning of the scroll's next hint. Naruto rushes in before they can finish, and they call after him for being reckless. Ino is knocked out by sleeping gas, and Sakura reacted worriedly, warning everyone else not to breath in. In the next obstacle, the group is hurtling towards a rocky waterfall on their small wooden raft. Ino and Sakura get into a short argument over the way Ino reacts to the situation. Shikamaru breaks up the argument. Ino and Sakura watch as Naruto declares his determination and jumps off the raft, then, following Shikamaru's instructions, the girls do the same. The land in a pile on top of Naruto, and Sakura complains that Ino is heavy, leading to another argument between the two girls. Naruto reacts that they're all heavy, leading to Sakura, Ino, and Choji to all become furious with him. Walking away, Ino laments Sakura having to be on a team with Naruto, saying she sympathizes with her. When they reach the final hurdle, Ino pulls a kunai and holds it to Sakura's throat, saying that this was as far as they were allowing Team 7 to go. Ino and Choji order Shikamaru to finish the course so he can win tomorrow. Shikamaru explains that the next hint states that if their group has a falling out and succumbs to hatred, they won't win. Ino sighs and remarks that Shikamaru is sounding like a good man now, which is troublesome for her. She smiles and releases Sakura, saying that she figured it would turn out like this. When Naruto declares that he and Shikamaru will meet again in the final round, Ino and Sakura pout and say that it's Sasuke who will make it to the final round, not Naruto. After reaching the scrolls, when Naruto recklessly grabs for it, Ino and Sakura jolt with fear in case it is another trap. Sakura reflexively hugs Ino close, and Ino hugs her back. However, all that happens is Guy (in a disguise) comes out of the scroll. As it turns out, the only secret to be found was a simple phrase that amounted to the advice they there were no shortcuts in getting stronger and achieving victory. Sakura, Ino, and the others are shocked to have wasted so much time. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In episode 191, Sakura is smiling and looking around Ino's flower shop. Ino comes over and taps her on the shoulder. She whispers to Sakura about having seen Kakashi walking around the village, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura nods attentively as she listens, then goes to investigate the issue on her own. Road to Sakura In episode 271, as Ino strolls through the outlying forest of the village, considering what she should do on her day-off, she sees a bright light and hears a scream. Looking up, she sees her friend, Sakura, falling through the sky. Rushing to her aid, she finds Sakura unconscious on a tree branch. Ino then brings Sakura back to Konoha and has Tsunade check on her. Noting that Sakura had developed amnesia, a comical argument develops as Sakura unreservedly calls Tsunade's breasts gigantic (and voices the suspicion, that Tsunade enlarged her breasts artificially) and Shizune's underdeveloped which culminates in Ino having to stop them both from further hitting Sakura on the head, reminding them of her condition. As they go through the village and encounter the other members of the Konoha 11, Sakura notes that they look vaguely familiar but not as how she remembered them. In an attempt to jog her memory, everyone attempts to represent themselves the way Sakura remembers (which is the complete opposite of their current personalities), though this endeavor is ultimately unsuccessful. Later when Sakura realizes that she had lost a pendant of a cherry blossom she had around her neck, she and Ino begin searching frantically for it. Her parents, Kizashi and Mebuki end up finding a dazed Sakura and her father returns the pendant, which she had dropped at their doorway, to her. Remembering parts of her past, Sakura runs to embrace her parents, crying. Though this puzzles her parents greatly, they depart telling her to come home later. Sakura ends up telling Ino that it was likely that she was not the Sakura she knew before disappearing again in a bright light, leaving Ino severely confused, wondering where the Sakura she knew was then. Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie A while after Naruto and Sakura enter the Genjutsu World, the alternate Ino invited them to join her team in going to the bathhouse, thinking the former was his counter-self, Menma. At the bathhouse, after Lee crashes into the bathhouse and the boys come into the girls' side to see what happened, Ino immediately screams in shock, covers herself and pulls Sakura towards her to do so. Sakura has no problem with this and lets her do so until everyone except those who would be part of Team 7 leave to chase Lee. OVAs The Genie, and the Three Wishes Ino and Sakura compete with each other to take the genie's bottle. At one point, Ino approaches Sakura and asks for the bottle. Sakura refuses, accusing Ino of wanting it for impure purposes. The two bicker and become absorbed in their fight, failng to notice Shino Aburame as he takes the bottle from them. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Movie Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Yuri couples